Wedding Day
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Jen marries the man of her dreams.....


Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.  
  
  
  
  
Wedding Day  
  
By: Jennifer Collins  
  
  
"...And do you, Jennifer, take this man as your wedded husband, to have and to hold..."  
  
Jen's heart pounded wildly against her chest as she listened to the priest drone on. Part of her just wanted him to get on with it, but another part wanted to stay trapped in this moment forever, where it was...safe. Just as she was about to wonder for the millionth time if this was all moving too fast, she felt a gentle squeeze from the man she chose. Jen smiled slightly. She looked briefly at their conjoined hands before gazing up into his warm blue eyes. He smiled that smile she loved, the same charming, dimply, happy smile that she'd been reassured by many a time in the past, and suddenly, any kind of doubt she'd been facing was not even a distant memory.  
  
She turned back to the priest with a confident smile. "I do," she said clearly over the pounding of her heart.  
  
"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you...man and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Jen turned to her newly wedded husband, unable to keep a broad smile from taking over her face. He held a similar expression, and she knew in her heart that she'd made the right decision. Without hesitating any further, she tilted her head up to his until Wes's lips touched hers.  
  
********  
  
Jen slowly moved against Wes as the two swayed to the sweet, flowing music. She could hear the tune of the melody as the singer's voice crooned "Always and Forever," but the only thing she was really aware of was the feel of Wes's strong arms wrapped around her as they danced. Her heart was still pounding, but by now she'd relaxed enough that it was a pleasant feeling.  
  
She looked up at Wes, and he smiled softly, his lips slowly starting to mouth the words to the song. She smiled back before leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
He held her tighter, whispering "you've made me the happiest man on Earth," in her ear.  
  
When the song ended, Jen was whisked away from her husband by a very enthusiastic Katie. "Come on, Jen! We've got to take pictures with the bridesmaids!"   
  
Wes laughed. He looked to where Lucas and Carter were trying to get his attention. "Okay. Go take those pictures, and you," he said, turning back to his bride. "I'll see you in a few minutes." After placing an affectionate kiss on his wife's cheek, Wes hurried off to talk to the guys.  
  
Jen watched him for a few seconds. Her eyes followed him to the other side of the reception hall, until she was distracted by a gentle tug at her arm.  
  
"Jen, you're such a beautiful bride!" Dana enthused.  
  
Jen smiled.  
  
"So, who do you think's going to get married next?" Kelsey asked excitedly.  
  
Jen looked to Dana, who was staring at Carter. After a few seconds of silence, Dana turned back to the girls. "What?" she asked, turning pinker than her dress. The girls giggled. "Not me," Dana said. "At least not yet." She looked at Carter longingly.  
  
As if to emphasize her point, a loud burst of laughter erupted from where Carter, Lucas, and Joel were engaging Wes in a little "guy talk."  
  
"Well you never know," Jen said with her eyes on her man. "Sometimes they surprise you when you least expect it."  
  
At that moment, Trip was running up to the girls. "Ladies!" he called. "Mr. Collins wants a picture of Jen and Wes with the best man and the maid of honor."  
  
"That's me!" Katie said happily. She placed a hand on Jen's shoulder. "Why don't you get next to your husband, and I'll go find Eric?"  
  
"Okay," Jen said, smiling. She found that she was relieved to be standing beside Wes again. The four of them posed for a long chain of pictures, and the only thing that remained constant during the next fifteen minutes was that Wes kept his arms wrapped firmly about Jen's waist, which was perfectly fine where she was concerned. Wes's presence kept a genuine smile on her face all day, and she found herself absently thinking that she couldn't wait to see how the pictures turned out.   
  
When the photo session was over, Jen and Wes were again separated by the many enthusiastic guests. Jen smiled and offered polite "thank yous" to all the compliments she received. She patiently danced with Chad, then Carter, then Lucas, then Trip, and then Joel. Dana's older brother cut in on Joel, and the next thing she knew, she was pushed into the arms of Eric.  
  
"So, I finally get to dance with the bride," Eric said casually.  
  
Jen smiled. "It's been a great party," she said.   
  
"But you want to talk to Wes again," Eric finished for her.  
  
She nodded. "Is he having a good time?"   
  
"Well, I haven't exactly gotten a chance to talk to him myself, but you know Wes. He makes his own fun wherever he goes."  
  
"Yeah. That's just one of the many things I love about him." Jen and Eric danced the rest of the song in silence. That song marked the end of the slow set, and an up-beat tune started in. Jen made her way through the crowd in search of Wes. She stopped when she heard a voice call, "Jennifer!"  
  
Turning around, she saw that she was face to face with her father-in-law. "Mr. Collins," she greeted, taking the hand that was offered to her.  
  
"Congratulations, Jen. You do make a lovely bride." Mr. Collins placed a brief kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Thanks," she said, mildly surprised, and Wes's dad was on his way to greet some more guests.   
  
"What was that all about?" a familiar voice asked as strong arms circled around her from behind.  
  
"I think he was just welcoming me into the family," Jen explained, snuggling into his embrace.   
  
Wes turned her around to face him. "You know, I think this is the first time all day since we danced that I'm getting to see you alone."  
  
Jen smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, I guess we'd better enjoy it while it lasts, Mr. Collins," she murmured.  
  
Wes touched her nose with his. "Oh....anything you want, Mrs. Colllins," he said, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
********  
  
Wes offered Jen his arm as they prepared to leave for their honeymoon.  
  
"Wait!" Katie called. "Jen has to throw her bouquet!"  
  
Wes took a step back. "No peeking," he said.  
  
Jen closed her eyes and carefully threw the pink flowers over her head. When the girls started giggling, Jen wasn't surprised when she turned around to see that Dana had caught her bouquet. She winked at her flushing friend. "I told you," she said sweetly.  
  
********  
  
Later that night, Jen relaxed eagerly into Wes's arms as they settled into the honeymoon suite of the expensive hotel. "So, we finally get to talk," she said, relieved.  
  
Wes laughed. "Yeah, it was a pretty crazy day," he agreed. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."  
  
Jen looked into his eyes. "Neither would I," she breathed. She leaned forward to kiss him, and her heart pounded with warmth and love as Wes prepared to unfasten the zipper of her wedding dress.....  
  
  
  
  
Jen awoke with a start, breathing heavily. She sat straight up and smoothed her nightshirt with her sweaty palms, trying desperately to catch her breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" she heard the familiar voice of the man sleeping next to her ask.  
  
She nodded furiously. "I'm fine," she said shakily. She put a hand to her chest as if that would calm her racing heart.  
  
He frowned, sitting up and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. He kissed her earlobe reassuringly. "What's the matter, sweetie?" he whispered.  
  
Jen shook her head as the sensation sent a chill up her spine. "N-nothing," she managed, holding back tears.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine. Go back to sleep, Alex."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: You didn't see that one coming, did you? ;) Please review, I'm probably going to make this a prequel to a small series that takes place during the "Dawn of Destiny" arc. 


End file.
